


Fifteen Items or Less

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working the express checkout lane isalwaysboring, no exceptions.Absolutely none.Except,well...





	Fifteen Items or Less

Max sighed, adjusting his stance. Leaning to his right, he saw that there were only two or three other checkout isle lights on, and frowned. He reached into his back pocket and looked down at his phone, groaning as he confirmed that it was 3 AM. His attention was startled at the sound of several objects getting dropped, very unceremoniously, on the conveyor belt. 

Trying for a weak smile, Max peered at the man standing across the counter. The customer was standing up straight, eyes bright, and had somewhat of a crazed grin on his face. Max, brow furrowing, stared back down and started to scan the items before bagging them. 

He internally sighed, seeing that there were, in fact,  _more_ than fifteen items. The stranger had at least five rolls of duct tape, a couple packs of zip ties, a few bottles of liquid Melatonin, two cartons of pool-cleaning-specific chloroform, a box of heavy-duty trash bags, three five-gallon gas cans, and-

_Wait._

"Sir," Max said firmly, holding the first of the gas cans. The man smiled cheekily, giving Max a once over, briefly pausing at his name tag.

"While I  _certainly_ appreciate the authoritarian sentiment, you can just call me Adam." Max's face flushed, and he glanced away momentarily, before returning his gaze to Adam after a deep breath.

"Okay, listen, s- Adam. Listen, Adam, I don't know if it's different in other places, but we have a policy thing that all car-related products have to be purchased in the automobile area, something about efficiency and-"

" _Max_ \- can I call you Max? I like that name-, I was thinking that, seeing as it's so late, you could just ring me up all at once? I have very... pressing things to get to, and I don't want to waste any more of your time." Max frowned, looking down at the container in his hands.

"My shift _is_ basically over, I could just- It probably wouldn't-" He broke off as he felt hands on his own, moving the gas can across the price scanner and afterwards prying it from Max's hands, bagging it himself, all the while just flashing Max a broad grin. Max gawked, stuttering.

"I, uh, S-Sir- um, Adam, this- I'm n-not supposed t- You can't just-"

"I believe I just did," Adam hummed to himself, scanning the rest of the items by leaning over the counter. Max opened his mouth, but it took him a few seconds to properly speak, looking at his computer screen with still wide eyes and slightly shaking hands.

"Y-Your total, um... Your total is a hundred and sixteen dollars, and... thirty one cents." Adam pulled out a wallet and retrieved his credit card, going through the paying process on the small touch screen device affixed to the counter. 

"Oookay then, I believe I'm good," Adam chirped, grabbing all the bags easily with his left hand, turning to Max again. "You said your shift was over?"

Max nodded silently, grabbing his phone and clutching it tightly with one hand. Adam smiled at response, continuing.

"Would you mind helping me with these? They're... much heavier than... I expected," he said, face noticeably redder. Max quickly leaned down, grabbing most of the bags from him.

"Here... we go. Okay, are we taking these to your car, or...?"

"Yes, car. To the parking lot we go," he laughed, walking ahead of Max quickly, who sprinted forward to catch up.

"I-I have to clock out, I can't-"

"You'll be fine! Now, see if you can find a... just a normal car."

"That's helpful," Max sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, okay, it's black. And... not a truck? I'm not... good with cars," he confessed, Max finally smiling for a change.

"Oh _really?_ Well, there aren't that many cars here at three AM, so it shouldn't be difficult." Adam nodded at the sentiment, walking more slowly then. After a few minutes, he halted.

"Oh! We almost... Walked by it. This is it, here!" Max turned, raising an eyebrow, and smiled wider, seeing  Adam's excited grin. Adam pulled out his car keys and unlocked the trunk, a spacious area with no tags or labels, no extra bits of plastic or whatnot, just a simple design. Setting the bags inside, Max did the same, closing the trunk slowly, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"So, are you heading home?" Max blinked down at the other.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing softly. Adam tilted his head, eyes seemingly staring past Max's face, right into his soul, his thoughts.

"You... You okay?" Max nodded, and Adam motioned his head towards his car. 

"I can drive you home, I just have one stop to make."

"No, I-I don't want to inconvenience-" Adam laughed, walking around and opening the passenger's side door after unlocking the car.

"I  _insist,_ " he said, standing by the door. Max stared at his feet for a moment before looking at Adam and slowly sliding into the vehicle. He pulled the door shut and sat there, heart racing, for the other to get into the car. Adam, finally getting inside, started the car. The radio automatically powered on with it and static immediately blasted from the speakers. Adam hurriedly tuned it down, Max's every muscle tightening. 

"What the fuck was-"

"Oh, um... That's my favorite station, sorry!" Adam laughed to himself, and Max shifted in his seat, eyes prying at the car's interior. The static was still playing, just loud enough for him to hear it. He tapped his foot, trying to distract himself from it. As they rounded to exit the parking lot, Max noted that the inside of the car was fairly clean; no scuff marks, food wrappers, or any of the normal litter commonly seen in cars.

_Maybe he's just a clean freak? I mean, he **was** buying-_

"So, Max, do you always work the night shift, or was this just a one-time extra cash kinda thing?" Max gaped at Adam, freezing, feeling if he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. After a few minutes, Adam chuckled lightly, brow furrowed.

"Uh, you look kinda sick, are you alright?" Max shook his head, a strained smile on his face.

"Yeah! I'm okay. Uh... No, I usually work the night shift, so I center my day around it. It's weird to sleep at, like... 5 AM, but... I've gotten used to it." Adam nodded slowly, taking steady breaths, eyes focused on the road.

"I have a nighttime job too, so I have to go to twenty four hour stores."

"Oh, uh... what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" Max's eyes were a bit brighter, and he relaxed slightly when Adam just smiled, not taking his eyes off of the street.

"I'm... I work with the city police." Max froze, heart sinking.

"O-Oh. I thought you were a serial killer," he whispered, and Adam went into a series of giggles that resulted in him about crashing the car.

"Ohhmygodd... That's a- Jesus Christ, I'm crying, I'm actually-" He broke off, wiping tears out of his eyes with his left hand, car swerving as he did so.

"Wow, that's... that's definitely a first. Definitely... ohmy fuckin'... Christ! Okay! I'm gunna focus on not crashing the car now, if that's good with you?" Max nodded, entirely relaxing for the first time since he'd gotten into the car, all the pieces clicking together in his head.

"So, um... Do you mind me asking what your stop is?"

"Not at all, but we're actually... Just about here! Alrighty!" Max looked out the windshield as they drove into a gas station-with a convenience store- parking lot.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to purchase myself a delicious bag of pistachios, and a water. D'you want anything?"

"No, I might go in, actually? I just have to think first." Adam laughed, tilting his head.

"Oookay then!" He pulled up to the side of the store, just by the sidewalk, and got out, shutting the door carelessly. Once he'd disappeared from sight inside the door, Max took several deep breaths. Having slowed his heart rate, he pulled his work shirt off, and was left with just a faded t-shirt that had, once upon a time, been printed with some sort of logo.

"Okay. You're good, Max." He opened the car door and got out, closing his door much more consciously, and headed to the entrance.

"-tually? Wow! I didn't- huh. Anyways, it's nice to see you, but I gotta get-Oh!" Adam's conversation with the lady behind the counter ceased as he noticed Max standing awkwardly by the door. 

"Max, come over here! This is my friend Miche- Well... Are we friends?" He turned back to her, and she laughed, her voice weirdly sharp.

"I mean, I think? You come in here a lot, but we've never really hung out, so I don't know if that counts." Adam snorted, but it soon went to his hands on his hips, smile shifting into pursed lips. 

"Max, c'mon! Michelle doesn't bite."

"Much," she muttered, smirking. Max slowly made his way over with a sigh.

"Adam, I-"

"Oh, you changed your shirt? I  _definitely_ like this one better. I mean, you would probably be best in... a suit maybe? Anyways, this is still an improvement," Adam expressed, Max looking away in embarrassment.

"Adam..." 

"Yes, Maxie?" Michelle eyed one, then the other, going back and forth several times before pausing and raising an eyebrow.

"Are you two...?" Max's face flushed, while Adam frowned, head tilting.

"What? Are we what? I don't-" He shot a glance at Max, and, seeing his blush, made back to Michelle with sudden clarity in his eyes. 

"Ohhh! Uh, no," Adam chuckled, Max relaxing just a bit.

"At least," he started, a grin coming to his face. "Not yet." Max groaned and walked away to get a chocolate bar, muttering something to himself. Adam giggled, leaning on the counter.

"You could actually just ring me up now, you know what I get." Minx nodded, putting the order into the computer while Adam made his way to the bagged pistachios, getting a 24 oz. bag when he got there. 

Max walked back up to the counter and set down an off-brand chocolate bar, along with a dollar. Minx gave him a toothy grin as she rang up his order. 

"Adam's is already in, so your order is together, okay?" Before Max could respond, Adam skipped up to the counter and set his things down. He pulled out a ten dollar bill, and said something along the lines of 'keep the change'. 

A few minutes later, and they were sitting back in the car, Adam ripping open the pistachio bag. By the time Max took the first bite of his chocolate, Adam had gone through over twenty pistachios, stopping only to take a drink of water. He gazed at the bag for a while, but turned away and started the car, static faintly playing once more.

"So, where's'about do you live?" Max stayed silent, and took another bite of his candy bar, eyes shifting up. After a couple seconds, he answered, Adam leaving the gas station to get back on the road.

"I... It's a long story, an-"

"Not a great place, huh?" Max glanced at the side of Adam's face, eyes drooping just slightly. He stayed silent, however, as he faced away, Adam smiling to himself.

"Y'know... It  _is_ late, you could-"

"A-Absolutely not! You've been really nice to me, and I do appreciate that, believe me, but I think that maybe I should just, uh..." He trailed off, staring down at his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"As a member of the force, I'd say it's in your best interests to listen to me, hm?" Adam's smile broke into a crooked grin, eyes faintly reflecting the headlights that fanned out against the road.

"Well... Yes, but... You're also a person, and I think that I shouldn't be bothering you anymore." 

"Who said you're a bother? Personally, I've been having a  _wonderful_ time." 

"Yeah, I have too, it's just... I have a bunch of extra errands tomorrow, and I should really be asleep right now." 

"If that's the case, I guess I won't keep you up  _too_ late tonight," Adam hummed, Max's eyes widening.

 _"Adam!"_  The mentioned grinned over at him innocently.

"What is it?"

"You- That was- You know what you said!" Adam laughed shortly, raising an eyebrow.

"I said something perfectly PG, it isn't  _my_ fault that you didn't take it that way." Max's attention was caught by the car's slowing down, and the house looming above, blocking the sparse moonlight with it's shadow. He opened his mouth to speak, but, looking back to Adam, saw he was powering the car off, door clicking as he was already getting out. Max, muscles tensed, hesitantly opened his own door, arms suddenly covered in goosebumps for more than one reason. He crossed his arms, nose reddening from only walking up to the front door, Adam already unlocking it. He made his way through the doorway, and Adam shut the door behind him as he took in his surroundings.

The decor paid obvious respect to chiaroscuro with it's relatively monochrome feel, the only spots of color being the yellow tint of lamps, or the occasional brown of- he was sure- natural wood furniture. Large pictures were scattered around the rooms, from what he could tell, and, although innocuous from a distance, they had a macabre air about them. Max, moving to inspect one such picture hung in what he assumed was the living room, found that it was a slightly blurry image of a somewhat mangled and warped human form. The lighting showed the shine of skin, glint of, presumably, bone, and-

"Would you like to see my kitchen? It's an absolute delight, I assure you." Max nearly screamed at the hand on his shoulder, jaw and hands clenched, taking a few deep breaths before turning around. 

"Uh... Y-Yeah, as long as there's- Uh, there aren't any body parts in your freezer," he offered, a hesitant-cough, perhaps?- stuck in his throat. Adam's light smile held, but his eyes narrowed just a hair.

"No promises." He was gone the next second, practically already inside the kitchen. With nearly no room-separating-walls to speak of, there was a clear view of most of the house, and Max found himself following Adam swiftly, if just to not be left alone with his odd taste in art. Pausing once there, he spoke, watching Adam pour himself a glass of wine quietly.

"So." A pair of brown eyes acknowledged him, and Max quickly elaborated.

"I-I mean... It's been nice to meet you?" He tried a stiff smile, much to Adam's apparent amusement.

"Don't be so awkward, Jesus! I haven't-it was nice to meet you too, by the way- haven't even given you..." Adam broke off, suddenly searching the kitchen area for a pen and pad.

" _Ooone_ second..." Max raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms a bit firmly.

_You are quite strange, Adam._

He shook his head to clear further thoughts, and regarded the slip of paper presented to him with outstretched hand.

"This is...?" Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Max's hands. He curled the slip into it before retrieving his previously abandoned glass from the kitchen island. He seemed suddenly keen in thoroughly examining the sleek black cabinets, sipping from his drink. Max, frowning, opened hand and unfolded the paper. Written just below a blue symbol and the printed text '1104 N Mission Rd, LA, CA 90033' was a phone number scribbled there in pen. He glanced up, silence falling heavy on his speech.

"Y'know, they got their logo wrong." Max blinked, momentarily speechless.

"I- What?" Adam, leaning over, tapped the top of the paper by the blue and white insignia.

"That. They used the Caduceus, but that's irrelevant to their logo, because it represents trades and gold. They should've used the Rod of Asclepius, associated with healing and medicine, the one with only one snake." Max frowned at the paper and the out of place comment, looking up to see Adam grinning with wide eyes, though clearly biting the inside of his mouth.

_Huh. For once, he's actually... Huh._

"So, this is your phone number?" Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, _well,_ it's not the phone number for the local corner store, so that should narrow things down." Max laughed involuntarily, but let himself relax into it.

"Hey, you shouldn't be so harsh on it, your friend works there!" Adam rolled his eyes, but his grin softened.

"It's not a  _corner_ store, it's a  _convenience_ store," he muttered, taking another drink, half finished with the glass. Max pulled his phone from his back pocket and put the number into his contacts under 'Adam [Last Name?]'. Phone beeping at him, he deleted the question mark and brackets. Adam's grip on the bowl of the glass tightened, his gaze falling to the floor. Max put his phone away and searched Adam's face.

"So, uh... Have you been- I mean, I try not to assume things, especially things like this, but, and I hope I don't come off as conceited, have you been flirting with me? Or am I just... projecting?" Adam looked back up, eyes shining, and grinned, leaning back against the counter behind him as he set his glass down.

"Yep!" Max smiled, eyes narrowed and head tilted.

"Huh. That's, uh... Weird. I, um... I'm flattered? I'm not sure how to respond, sorry," he said, mumbling his last sentence. Adam laughed, the same wild look in his eyes that he'd had at the store, originally.

"You could respond by... Going out with me, maybe?" Max hesitated, worrying his lip for a minute before responding.

"Uh, I mean... Y'know what, actually? What the hell? Sure," he finished, a grin coming to his face.

"Okay, um, we should probably... go to sleep or something. It's like..." Adam scanned a clock in the living room with narrowed eyes. "Four... Four fifteen." Max agreed with the sentiment with a short nod.

"Yeah, probably. So, I'll see you in the morning?"

* * *

Adam waited, halfway up the stairs, for the faint sound of Max's breathing to slow. When it dropped, he made his way down, bracing himself with the wall and handrail, putting less weight on the stairs themselves. At the last step, he held his breath and moved across the floor without picking up his feet, somewhat sliding. Max shifted on the couch, exhaling, and Adam froze entirely, breath still held. A few seconds passed, Max stilled, and Adam took in air shallowly, facing his head away from the couch.

Continuing along, he came to a door in between the living room and kitchen, and took a necklace off from under his shirt. He slid the key on it into the lock and painstakingly turned it, forcefully relaxing his muscles. That done, Adam turned the well oiled knob, opening the virtually silent door. Stepping down, he turned and closed the door just as softly. 

He carefully resumed his journey down the concrete stairs, reaching the bottom after a few minutes, bare feet wincing from the cold of the floor. He felt around on the wall to his right, fingers finding a familiar switch. A few lights scattered around the room flickered to life, and Adam smiled despite himself, soon after trading it for a blank expression. 

He stilled after striding to a table on the wall just opposite the stairs, and hummed to himself, fingers brushing over various tools indecisively. They paused on one in particular, before curling around a small, but heavy, rusty blade that was mostly dull, only having a sharp point at the end. He pushed his thumb against the dull edge, the part that had been sharp before succumbing to over frequent use and time in general, and he made a short, satisfied noise, viewing the remainder of the basement. He walked leisurely to the other side of the room, towards a pile on the floor. Nudging the pile with his bare foot, it shifted, letting out a muffled groan.

"Rise and shine, cutie," Adam chirped, crouching down next to the form with his arms resting on his knees. "We've got a long night ahead of us!"


End file.
